What is Love? oneshot
by DREAMINGtonight
Summary: L.O.V.E. A single one syllable word consisting of four letters holding a funny meaning. What exactly was it anyways?


**What is Love ?**

Sonic the hedgehog Oneshot.

**disclaimer**: no, i do not own sonic the hedgehog, nor is this story true. i don't own sonic and co. and i do not own words either. the story in general however, is mine. the combination of words? yeah, they're mine.

**warning**: yes, there is slight yaoi. why? because i'm a girl, and i support yaoi for the most part. but mostly, this isn't anything that'll make you go "EW SICK" or anything like that. there is also the cannon pairing of amy and sonic. but also shadow and sonic. but trust me, this is completely innocent. no rape. no tongue. nor anything that would make anyone wonder if anything's going on. they're in kindergarten, no they won't be going around raping each other. which leads to the next part--

**notes**: again, this is taking place when sonic and co. are in kindergarten. they're still hedgehogs, yes. oh and psst, they're wearing pants because... well because i want them to.

**from the author (**DREAMINGtonight**)**: how long as it been since i wrote? far too long, no? but anyways, i've been busy with school. but now that i'm done and done with chemistry (which i failed by the way in case anyone wanted to know) i may get to writing more, but about what, i don't know what. i may also change my username so don't be surprised if my username is changed to something strange. and most likely, from now on, i'm just only write one shots. why? because i'm too lazy to keep up with longer stories. i'll do it if someone keeps kicking my a** about it, but unless that's the case, probably not. meaning the stories i've started so far before, are going in the TRASH. yeah. heh. oh and further into this story, you'll have some deja-vu if you've read my other story, "Once Upon a Kiss". why? because this is the story i had in mind while writing that. omg, no way. yes way. and here you go, i've finally written it out. though not well. and if i keep writing, the notes from me will be longer than the story itself. so without further ado, enjoy, "What is Love?"

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day; or rather, far too sunny. Many children standing outside were planting away as they took cover underneath the shades of the large oak trees spread out throughout the playground. As much as they loved the bright and clear weathers, they held no urge to engage themselves in any particular activity that took too much exposure to the sun.

On the other hand, our favorite youngster, Sonic the hedgehog, was enjoying the sun whilst lying upon the grass. To him, the weather was perfect for a rest from the hectic running he had done a minute ago in a game of tag. Now, he was engaged in hide n` go seek; the others could hide for a bit longer until he caught his breath and got his rest.

"Sonnikuu!"

His rest was disturbed. Propping himself up onto his elbow, Sonic turned around to find a pink blob running towards him. His emerald green irises squinted as he attempted to make out the shape. Pink. Hedgehog. This could only mean one person: Amy Rose. From when they had first met, she seemed a fairy nice person other than the fact she loved to cling into Sonic.

The blue hedgehog's eyes rolled as he pulled himself up and dusted his pants off, "What's up?" He replied as calmly as possible.

As the pink one ran over, she jumped on the blue one, knocking him back on the ground with a dull thud. "Sonniku! I missed you!" Her pink arms tightly wrapped around his neck, choking him slightly without knowing.

"A-amy! C-choking! C-can't b-breath!" He stammered out as his fingers attempted to wrench Amy's arms away from his neck.

"Oh you silly hedgehog!" Amy seemed not to mind Sonic's ill-being as she pulled off of him, staring into his eyes with that proud grin. This grin could only mean one thing, she was up to something.

Sonic paid no mind to this however; he was too busy regaining his breath. "What's up?" His green eyes grew hesitant for a minute before turning their casual bold and courageous glare; he couldn't look _scared_ of a girl. No way. He was Sonic THE hedgehog, there was NO WAY he would be scared of some silly other even if she did have the skills to crush his skill with one blow of her hammer.

The female only grinned back as she rocked herself on her feet. It was clear and obvious her plot contained something new and devious.

Sonic couldn't tell why. "Amy?" His glance grew more wary as he watched the girl proceed towards him. Was she playing a game of tag and about to force him in with her? Was she going to kidnap him for a game of house? There was way he was going to be the mom again; no way at all. As an automatic reaction, he retreated backwards a few steps, his emerald eyes still on the pink.

"Hold still Sonniku!" Her already rosy pink fur seemed to form an even pinkier shade as she closed in on the blue who couldn't seem to be able to stop squirming from the girl's grasp.

Leaning in slightly, she pecked the other on the cheek. Slowly then, her embrace loosened until she stood just a small step away from Sonic, grinning sheepishly. And for once, the blue one seemed still as if the world around him had frozen. His emerald eyes stared into the abyss as his jaws unhinged and hung open at the sudden softness displayed by his counterpart.

"What was that Amy?"

"It was a kiss."

A kiss? What was that? Tilting his head to the right, he visually displayed his confusion, "A kiss?"

The pinkier of the two only nodded brightly as she continued to explain, "A kiss is what people do when they love each other." Amy nodded before pecking Sonic on the cheek once more, "And I love you, Sonic!"

He understood, of course he did, but what exactly was this _love_ she spoke of? "Amy? What's love?" Almost immediately, he regretted asking the question; was it common sense that he should have known?

"Love, is when someone likes the other loads and loads!" Amy spread her around wide, flinging them as a visual for the dumber of the two.

Grinning, Sonic leaned in to kiss Amy on the cheek- which automatically blushed a bright shade of red. "Then I love you Amy!" Just then, another figure entered Sonic's mind. His other friends. Of course, he loved them as well. He did like them _loads and loads_ after all. "I have to go Amy!" He waved slightly as he raced off, skidding the bottom of his shoes as he did.

"No."

"Aw, but why not?"

In another group, there was a rather different event going about. Rather than the love that had sprouted upon the pink and blue, this group seemed to be in rather a predicament. A white furred bat and an ebony hedgehog seemed to be in rather a debate.

"Because it's absolutely STUPID."

The bat proceeded to pout, giving the ebony a _puppy face_ as she did.

He wanted to resist; he really did. "N-no!" This time, his voice seemed to waver a bit, meaning he was falling for it.

"Aw, but Shadow, you KNOW you want to—"

"Shadow!"

The ebony turned quickly, rescued by whomever the voice had came from.

"Shadow!" a blue hedgehog leaned over towards Shadow, making him quite uncomfortable. What an invasion of personal space. He would have to talk to the young one about that. Of course Shadow wasn't much older than Sonic himself, he was just a few months older, but those few months gave him plenty of reasons to tease the blue one.

"Shadow! Shadow!"

"Get off me. It's not nice to--...?!"

The blue hedgehog leaned closely as so Shadow could feel his warm breath against his he could react, a blush crept up Shadow's tanned checks. This was stupid, why was he reacting like such? Just then, the felt the warm, rather soggy, lips of Sonic plop upon his cheek, then away.

"Wha-what was that for?" Shadow blushed as their locked lips finally broke apart. His hands flew up towards his lips, covering both them and the majority of his face to hide his blush.

"Amy told me you kiss the people you love!"

Love? What was that? Was it edible? "Love?" The black hedgehog was faintly interested. What was this love?

"Love is when you like someone loads and loads!" Sonic waved his arms about above his head as if that would help describe his point just as Amy had. Thankfully though, Shadow understood what he had meant.

"So since you kissed me, does that mean...?" Shadow paused, blushing a bit more. He had always seen the professor pecking a kiss on Maria's cheeks, but was this the same?

"I loves you loads Shadow!" Sonic grinned a toothy grin before reaching back out to embrace the black and red hedgehog.

"Do you love me Shadow?"

**Fin.**


End file.
